Lizzie and Gordo's Big Mistake
by AuroraBorealis623
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo make a big mistake and must live with the consequences...LG and eventually MM...Please RR
1. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters that you recognize...  
  
Author's Note: My other story Harry Potter and the Curse of the Phoenix is on hold for now...I have writer's block...I also took down my story Ron Weasley and the Sorcerer's Stone. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this a lot more and soon I hope to put up another Harry Potter story about Professor Snape's childhood. Now onto the story...  
  
Background Info: Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are 17 and are going to be seniors in the fall. Matt is 14 and will be in 9th grade. Lizzie and Gordo have been dating for about two years.  
  
**No one's POV**  
  
Lizzie McGuire woke up Monday morning, on the first day of summer vacation and ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. This had been happening to her the last couple of days and now she was starting to fear the worst. She sat in front of the toilet and thought back a about a month...  
  
**Flashback one month**  
  
She and Gordo were celebrating their two year anniversary. Gordo had taken her out for dinner and after they finished eating, he surprised her with a promise ring. It was such a romantic night and afterwards they went back to his house where no one else was home.  
  
He had carried her upstairs to his bedroom and laid her on the bed and things started to get hot and heavy and one thing led to another and they made love for the first time that night. They hadn't regretted, but now she was worrying...  
  
**Present time**  
  
She lifted herself off of the floor, washed out her mouth and decided it was time that her and Miranda had a talk. She walked back to her room, glad her parents were both at work and Matt was asleep. That way no one would hear her. She picked up her phone and dialed Miranda's number:  
  
M: Hello?  
  
L: 'Randa, it's me, I need some help. Can you come over?  
  
M: Lizzie, is everything ok?  
  
L: Not really. Please just come over.  
  
M: Ok, I'll be there in like 5 minutes, just let me get dressed.  
  
L: Thanks; Bye  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
I hung up the phone and started pacing around my room. After about 5 minutes the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs, opened the door and pulled Miranda all the way upstairs to my room.  
  
"OK, Lizzie, what's wrong?" were the first words out of Miranda's mouth.  
  
"'Randa, I think I'm pregnant..." I started to say, but she cut me off...  
  
"But you can't be—"  
  
"And you never told me?!?!?!" She screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just didn't seem right," I said starting to cry.  
  
"Lizzie, please don't cry, it's going to be ok..."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked her sobbing even harder.  
  
"OK, well let's go buy you a home test. Do you want to come or do you want to stay here?"  
  
"I'll stay here," I said sniffling.  
  
"OK, I'll be right back."  
  
Miranda walked out of my room and I heard her running down the stairs and I heard her grab my car keys and run out to my jeep. Just then, there was a knock at my door and Matt walked in. The two of us had started to get a lot closer over the past few years. He asked why I was crying and all of a sudden I ended up telling him the whole story and he started to comfort me.  
  
**Miranda's POV**  
  
'OMG, I can't believe my best friend may be pregnant. I am so scared, what if she is??? She's only 17, damnit!!'  
  
I pulled into the store parking lot and run inside to find the right aisle. I looked over all the tests and grabbed the one that looked the best. When I got to the counter to pay for the test, the cashier gave me a dirty look, but I just tried to ignore her. I jump ed back into Lizzie's jeep and drove back to her house.  
  
I unlocked her door and after shutting it, I ran up to Lizzie's room and found Matt sitting beside her. I must have had a funny look on my face, because she said, "It's ok, I told him everything"  
  
I handed her the test and answered, "OK"  
  
She muttered a weak "thank you" and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
I read the directions and took the test. After taking it, I placed it on the counter next to the sink and I sat on the toilet, waiting for 10 minutes before the test was ready...  
  
10 Minutes later....  
  
I picked up the test and looked down at it...  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, please r/r and let me know if I should continue...thanks! 


	2. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters that you recognize...  
  
Author's Note: Does anybody knows Gordo's parents names? Thanks!!  
  
*Previously....  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
10 Minutes later....  
  
I picked up the test and look down at it...  
  
'There's a pink line...OMG, I'm pregnant. I can't do this'...I slid down and leaned back against the tub, while hysterically crying. Matt and Miranda knocked on the bathroom door and then walked in to sit down on either side of me.  
  
It was a while before anyone said anything—they just sat there comforting. After a while I started to calm down and the two of them helped me to my room and I fell onto my bed. I asked Miranda to call Gordo and have him come over.  
  
When the doorbell rang Matt and Miranda went downstairs and sent Gordo to my room. When he saw I had been crying he rushed over to see hug me.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" he asked soothingly.  
  
"Gordo, I'm pregnant...I took a test a little while ago and..." I trailed off as I broke down in tears again.  
  
"Shhh, sweetie, it's going to be ok...Lizzie I'll be here for you baby"  
  
"What are we supposed to do?? We're only 17!"  
  
"Do you want to get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, I can't do that to my baby," I replied sniffling.  
  
"Ok, then I'll will never leave you...we'll get through this...I love you."  
  
"I love you too Gordo," I answered, closing my eyes...  
  
*Meanwhile Downstairs....  
  
**Matt's POV**  
  
"I can't believe my sister is pregnant! Dad is going to kill her..." I said to Miranda as we sat facing each other on the couch.  
  
"It's going to be ok...her and Gordo can take care of themselves," she responded.  
  
"Yeah," I answered somewhat distracted.  
  
I looked at Miranda and noticed her beauty. As we were talking I had reached out and held her hand...I leaned in and I kissed her. She was startled at first, but she didn't pull back. After a few seconds, we heard footsteps and jumped apart to see Gordo and Lizzie coming down the stairs.  
  
**Miranda's POV**  
  
'OMG, I just kissed my best friend's little brother...and enjoyed it!' We heard Lizzie and Gordo coming down the stairs and pulled apart quickly, but we were still holding hands. Lizzie looked a little better, but her eyes were still red.  
  
"Are you guys going to be ok?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to keep the baby...now we just need to tell our parents...Are we interrupting something?" She asked looking down at our hands.  
  
"No, of course not," Matt managed to say, but we were both blushing and I don't think she believed us.  
  
**Lizze's POV**  
  
I looked at my best friend and brother both blushing and I knew that Matt was lying, but I was still happy for them. Over the past few years, we had all become very close, all four of us.  
  
We sat in my living room the rest of the day, leaving only to cook lunch. We spent the day laughing and just talking. Then, my parents came home and we decided to tell them.  
  
My father had come home a little while ago and was on the back porch painting one of his garden gnomes. Mom had just walked in the door and had gone upstairs to change. I decided it was now or never.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Can you come in here? We have something to tell you," I called out to them.  
  
Miranda and Matt looked like they wanted to leave, but I wanted them for moral support. I heard my dad come in the back door and my mom came down the stairs. They sat across from me and Gordo.  
  
I was shaking and I was holding Gordo's hand too scared to let go.  
  
My parents both looked confused and my mom asked, "Lizzie, what's going on?"  
  
I squeezed Gordo's hand and said, "Well, mom, dad...I'm pregnant..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, please r/r and let me know if I should continue...thanks! 


	3. Telling the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters that you recognize... 

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers...I'm glad you like the story, 'cuz I'm enjoying writing it... Pretty-In-Pink02- Thanks for mentioning my tenses...that's something I've always had problems in school with. I went through and re-edited these first 2 chapters...I wrote the narration in the past tense, as if the person, whose POV it is is writing it down in a diary. Anything obviously in "" marks is dialogue and is present and same with ' '...that means the person is thinking that...since I didn't specifically say that in there...so it's also in present tense...lol, I hope I didn't confuse you guys, 'cuz I think I just confused myself, haha...but thanks!!!

Lizzie's POV

Previously...

I squeezed Gordo's hand and said, "Well, mom, dad...I'm pregnant..."

It took a minute for my parents to realize what I had just said. My mom looked really upset, but my dad looked eerily calm.

"How the Hell did this happen?!?!" my mom screamed.

"Well, mom, when a man and a woman love each other—"Matt said with a smile.

"Matthew!!" my mother screamed, "Go upstairs right now, you and Miranda, I want to talk to these two."

"Mom, please, no, I want them to stay..." She looked at me and threw her hands up.

"And what do you want to do with this baby???"

"We want to keep him or her," Gordo answered since I was about to cry.

At this my father looked up, "You—you're lucky I haven't called the cops on you. How dare you—I bet you forced her into this," he screamed.

"Dad, stop this, I did this under my own will! Leave Gordo alone. It was my choice to have sex with him and it was my choice to keep his baby because I love him. And if you love me, then you'll support him," I told him half crying, half screaming.

My mom's voice softened after I said this and she said, "Baby, we do love you and we will support you, it's just such a shock and we are upset about it."

"Gordo, I'm sorry about my outburst, but you have to understand that I don't want to lose her, especially to another man. I'm sorry, but I'll support you throughout all of this."

"Now, Gordo, have you told your parents yet?" my mom asked.

"No, we wanted to tell you first."

"Ok, let me give them a call and we can all get together and discuss this."

My mom got up to call the Gordons and my dad got up and started pacing behind the couch. I buried my head in Gordo's chest and told him I loved him.

Miranda and Matt had at some point ended up holding hands and they were taking quietly to each other.

Miranda's POV

While Mr. McGuire had been yelling at Gordo, Matt had taken my hand. When Mrs. McGuire had gotten up to call the Gordons, Matt looked at me and said, "Miranda, for the past few years, we have gotten to be a lot closer and I have started to develop feelings for you. And our kiss earlier was amazing. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

And then I don't know how, but I heard my voice say "Yes." But then I told him not to say anything yet, because of what was going on with Gordo and Lizzie.

Matt POV

Miranda said yes...she really said yes!!! I'm going out with the girl of my dreams. I agreed that we should keep it to ourselves for a while. We continued to talk when the doorbell rang.

No One's POV

The Gordons walked into the living room and took a seat next to Jo McGuire. Sam continued to pace. Roberta Gordon turned to the kids and Sam and Jo and asked what was going on.  
Jo looked at Lizzie and Gordo and then back at Roberta and told her, "Our children are expecting a baby."

Roberta's mouth opened like she wanted to say something, but instead she just looked at her husband for support.

"David Gordon, I want all of your stuff packed and out of our house by tomorrow. If you are old enough to go and get her pregnant, you are old enough to live by yourself. Let's go Robert," said Howard Gordon said storming out of the house.

Gordo watched as his parents left and he put his head in his hands. Lizzie once again started to cry and Sam and Jo just stared in disbelief as Roberta and Howard walked out on Gordo.

Jo's POV

I have known the Gordon's for almost 20 years and this was something I never expected—for them to turn their backs on their only son.

I glanced around the room and saw my only daughter trying to comfort her boyfriend and my only son holding hands with Miranda...'when did that happen??'

Sam stopped pacing and turned to me and the kids and said, "OK, I have an idea..."


	4. Sam's Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters that you recognize...  
  
Previously...  
  
Sam stopped pacing and turned to me and the kids and said, "OK, I have an idea..."  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I don't know why I did it, but I didn't want to push my kids away like the Gordons had just done.  
  
My kids and wife looked at me expectantly, so I said, "Well, we could turn the basement into a nursery and a room for Lizzie and Gordo. There's enough room down there, so we'd just have to re-paint the walls and put a nice new carpet down. In the meantime, Lizzie and Gordo can stay in Lizzie's room."  
  
"Together?!?" my wife screamed at me.  
  
"Well, there's nothing worse that can happen between the two of them now."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie just stared at me like they couldn't believe anything I was telling them.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" Lizzie said,  
  
"Yes, thanks Mr. McGuire," Gordo said.  
  
"Call me, Sam...now Gordo, this doesn't mean that I'm not still upset, but I think we all need time to think about everything that has happened. Tomorrow I'll go with you to pick up your stuff and tomorrow night we'll sit down and discuss all the details of everything."  
  
"Thanks, Mr...I mean, Sam," Gordo said finally smiling.  
  
No One's POV  
  
That evening, Miranda stayed for dinner and then her parents let her stay over. Lizzie, Gordo, Matt and Miranda stayed up really late talking about how much their lives would be changing over the course of the next few months.  
  
Upstairs, Sam and Jo were talking about what would need to be done and how much they should be involved. They both felt that Lizzie and Gordo needed to take responsibility for their actions, but they wanted both kids to graduate, so Jo decided that once Lizzie couldn't go to school anymore, Jo would stay home to home-school her. Her only condition was the Lizzie and Gordo would get jobs to finance their new lives.  
  
The next morning, Jo went into work, and Sam called in sick. After breakfast he took four kids over to the Gordons' house, since Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were at work. They packed Gordo's stuff up and were able to fit everything in the mini-van, jeep and Gordo's pick-up truck.  
  
When they returned to the McGuire's house, they went to the basement to see what needed to be done. Their basement was already furnished, but the walks sould use another coat of paint and they would want to put down new rugs.  
  
The first room was relatively big where Lizzie's queen sized bed would fit along with a TV, couch, and there would be room to build a built- in closet for the two of them to share. The second room was smaller, but big enough for a nursery. At the moment it held the washer and dryer, but those could easily be moved upstairs to Lizzie's room.  
  
After bringing in Gordo's things and finding places for the less important things, they went out to the hardware store to pick out paint colors and new rugs. By the time they got home from the store, Jo was home from work, so Miranda went home and Matt went up to his room and Lizzie and Gordo sat down in the living room with Jo and Sam to have "the talk."  


  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers... Please keep reviewing!! Thanks guys...I know that this chapter is short...but I'm hoping to post a longer one tonight or tomorrow that include "the talk" and the first doctor's appointment. 


	5. The Talk and 1st Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters except for Dr. Andrews... Also, I'm only 16, so I have never been pregnant though I did a lot of research, please let me know if anything is wrong with it...

* * *

Jo's POV  
  
Sam and I sat across from Gordo and Lizzie and we were ready to discuss everything with them. I looked at Sam and he nodded at me, so I turned to Lizzie and Gordo and said:  
  
"Now, as you know, all actions have consequences some worse than others. You have to accept the consequences of your actions and take responsibility for yourselves and you baby.  
  
Your father and I want you both to graduate on time, but you also need to get jobs. Lizzie, you will stay in school until your 7th month. After that you will be home-schooled for the remainder of the year. I have given notice to my office and once you stop going to school, I will be staying at home to teach you and help you care for the baby. As for next year, there is this college nearby that is specifically for teen parents...as long as you like it, I would like you to go there.  
  
Now for the time being, you and Gordo are going to help around the house and you will help finish the basement. After that is all done, you two will need to get full time jobs for the rest of the summer and then part time jobs after school. That money will be used to care for the baby and until he or she is born, we will provide money for your other expenses.  
  
Now, as for your sleeping arrangements...that bed is not to be used for anything other than sleeping in! Especially once this baby is born...I do not want another grandchild so soon—do I make myself clear?" I concluded staring hard at Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Lizzie nodded and Gordo answered, "yes."  
  
"Good, any questions?"  
  
Gordo looked up and answered, "Sam, Jo...I want to ask Lizzie something and I want you to be here...this is something I should've asked yesterday as soon as Lizzie asked me, but...Lizzie, will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie looked up in surprise and smiled, answering, "Yes, Gordo, of course."  
  
'I couldn't believe what was going on—my little girl is getting married, having a baby...she's all grown up...'  
  
I smiled at them and they got up to leave, but I called after Lizzie, "Lizzie, just so you know, your doctor's appointment is a week from Thursday..."  
  
She turned and smiled, and then she ran back and gave me and her father hugs before running back to be with Gordo.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Later that night, after we talked to her parents, Lizzie and I laid in her bed talking about life. Eventually Lizzie fell asleep and I started thinking about how lucky I was to have the McGuires. I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about my parents, but I refused to cry over it. I had to be strong for Lizzie.  
  
I knew that Sam and Jo would help us in any way that they could, but I worried about how we would make it. I also knew though that love could do amazing things and I knew that I loved Lizzie and we could get through anything together.  
  
The next week was Lizzie's first doctor's appointment. And her mother and I went with her. We arrived about 10 minutes early and when the nurse called us in, Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie and I filed into exam room number 5.  
  
The doctor came in a couple of minutes later and introduced herself as Dr. Andrews. She wanted to take a blood test to make sure that Lizzie really was pregnant, since home tests aren't always reliable.  
  
She took the test and sent it to the lab. While we were waiting for the results to come back, Dr. Andrews asked both Lizzie and I about our medical histories and eventually the results came back.  
  
Dr. Andrews confirmed that Lizzie was indeed pregnant and she explained a couple of things that would happen over the course of the next 8 months. We made another appointment for 4 weeks later during which we would be able to get our first ultrasound.  
  
Lizzie and I walked out of the office really happy and really nervous, but we had each other and the McGuires and we would be ok...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers... Please keep reviewing!! Thanks guys... Ok, so I know I promised a longer chapter, but it's coming, eventually and I promise more Matt and Miranda next chapter... 


	6. Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

When Lizzie, Gordo and Mom were at their doctor's appointment, Miranda and I went to see a movie. We went to see Troy. We found seats in the back of the theater and by the time the movie started we were already starting to get comfortable. Neither of us really saw all that much of the movie.

As we got up to leave, though, we heard someone calling from the front of the theater, "Hey Sanchez!"

The two of us turned around and came face-to-face with Kate and Claire.

"So, Sanchez, you can't find a real date, so you have to rob the cradle?" Claire asked Miranda with a sneer.

"What, you can't find a guy at all, so you have to date Kate?" Miranda retorted and stormed out of the theater dragging me with her.

We returned home and found that Miranda's parents were there helping to paint the basement. At seeing our parents, we dropped hands and each grabbed a paintbrush to help out.

**Lizzie's POV**

After my doctor's appointment, Gordo, Mom and I returned home to begin with painting the basement. Gordo and I had chosen a pretty light blue for the nursery and a darker blue for our room. My father was still at work and Matt and Miranda were at the movies, so my mother called the Sanchezes and they came over to help us paint.

* * *

_The Following Saturday_

**Gordo's POV**

Two days after Lizzie's doctor's appointment, the McGuires, Sanchezes and I finished painting and the carpets, an off-white color, had been placed and a walk-in closet had been built. We were all so tired from working, so instead of Mrs. McGuire cooking anything, we went out to dinner at the Olive Garden.

We had just arrived at the restaurant and had been seated, when my parents walked in. The hostess brought them in our direction, but stopped when my father loudly protested, "Miss, I am sorry, but I cannot sit anywhere near these people."

The hostess looked shocked as Daniella Sanchez stood up and said, "What? Are you ashamed to see your son after the way you treated him?"

"Not only did he get this girl pregnant, but she's not even Jewish. He should be the one ashamed," my father retorted.

At this I finally stood up to my father and said, "Just because she's not Jewish doesn't mean I don't love her. That is obviously an emotion that you cannot understand." With that I ran out of the restaurant, leaving the waiters and the other guests looking horrified.

**Lizzie's POV**

I watched the love of my life run out of the restaurant after defending me and I felt so horrible. This was all my fault and I needed to fix things. I stood quickly, looked at the Gordons and ran after Gordo.

I ran outside and looked around for Gordo, and when I couldn't find him, I ran back inside to where the Gordons were and said to Mr. Gordon, "Now look and see what you've done, he's run away."

Howard Gordon looked me straight in the eye and said, "Good."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and so I slapped him before everything went black.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Gordo run out of the restaurant and a minute later, Lizzie followed him. The Gordons walked over to and sat on the other side of the restaurant. I was about to get up and follow her when she came running back in and went over to the Gordons. She started screaming at Howard, but I could barely hear what she was saying. Then, she fell to the ground.

I heard Jo scream as Edward Sanchez and I ran over to Lizzie. She was unconscious and I picked her up and brought her to the mini-van. Matt and Miranda were at my heels. They jumped in the back seat with Lizzie, while Jo, Daniella and Edward got into the Sanchezes car. Both cars then headed towards the hospital.

**Gordo's POV**

When I ran out of the restaurant, I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going. Finally, after a couple of minutes I stopped and realized I was on my street, the street I grew up on. I knew the McGuires were probably worried, but at the moment I didn't care.

* * *

Next Chapter: What's wrong with Lizzie? And what happens to Gordo? 


	7. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters except for the names of Miranda's and Gordo's parents and Dr. Andrews and Dr. Rivers

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**  
  
I opened my eyes and looked all around and figured out that I was in a hospital room. I tried to remember why I was here, but couldn't. I screamed out for Gordo, but instead my mom came over to the bed crying and saying, "Oh, Lizzie, baby, thank god you're awake—we were so afraid. They've been running tests for the last hour, but they won't tell us anything."  
  
"Wait, what am I doing here?"  
  
"Lizzie, you passed out after yelling at the Gordons."  
  
I started to remember..."Wait, where is Gordo? Has anyone found him yet???"  
  
"The Sanchezes are looking and your dad took Matt and Miranda back to the house in case Gordo showed up there."  
  
At that moment, Dr. Andrews walked in, followed by another doctor I didn't know.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie, this is Dr. Rivers and she specializes in cases like yours..."  
  
"What do you mean cases like hers???" my mother screamed.  
  
"Well, multiple birth cases like Lizzie's," Dr. Rivers answered, smiling.  
  
"What?" I said, not believing her.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, we started running tests and we figured out that you fainted because you have been overexerting yourself. We also noticed you had gained more weight than you should have by now, so we did an early ultrasound and it showed that you are pregnant with triplets."  
  
"What?!? But I can't—oh my god, I need Gordo..." I said starting to cry.  
  
My mother put her arms around me and tried to comfort me. Dr. Andrews quietly left and Dr. Rivers told my mom she'd be back a little later to discuss details.  
  
**Gordo's POV**  
  
I sat on my front steps for a couple of minutes, but eventually realized that Lizzie was probably worried sick about where I was, so I started to walk back towards her house. As I was walking down my street, a car driving behind me honked. I turned around and saw the Sanchezes' car. I ran towards it and jumped in the backseat.  
  
"Gordo! We've all been so worried about you! We need to get straight to the hospital," Isabella said as Roberto started to drive.  
  
"The hospital?" I asked starting to get really worried about Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie fainted after you ran out, and she's in the hospital now."  
  
"OK, get me there right now!"  
  
Isabella called Sam McGuire to tell him they found me and soon we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. I ran into the waiting room and ran up to the desk and asked where Lizzie's room was.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, only family is allowed to see her right now," the nurse told me.  
  
"I AM HER FIANCE AND THE FATHER OF HER BABY! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" I yelled at the nurse.  
  
"Uh, yes, sir, uh, she's in room 412," the nurse replied nervously.  
  
I ran down the hall towards the elevator and screamed "thanks" back to the nurse.  
  
Once I walked into Lizzie's room, I saw her crying in her mother's arms.  
  
"Lizzie," I called softly to her.  
  
"Oh, Gordo," she said still crying and she let go of her mother.  
  
I rushed towards her and hugged her and whispered, "shhhh, sweetie, everything is going to be ok..."  
  
"Gordo, we're having triplets..."  
  
"What?!?!?" I said not believing her and hoping it wasn't true.  
  
"Gordo, I'm so sorry," Lizzie said starting to cry again.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her again and said, "Lizzie, I love you and I love our babies. We'll get through this together, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Lizzie answered, giving me a half smile.  
  
I continued to hold Lizzie in my arms until Dr. Andrews and another doctor I didn't know entered, followed by Sam.  
  
Dr. Andrews addressed me, "Hello, David, this is Dr. Rivers. She specializes in multiple birth case and we're here to discuss the particulars of Lizzie's pregnancy."  
  
Dr. Rivers held out her hand and I shook it and then she said, "Let's all have a seat."  
  
I sat on the side of Lizzie's bed, Jo and Sam took seats next to the bed and Dr. Rivers and Dr. Andrews sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
**Dr. Rivers' POV**  
  
I watched the young couple as David sat on the edge of the bed, next to Lizzie. They were so young and soon would be the parents of triplets—it was so sad. Dr. Andrews had filled me in on the situation between David and his parents and about how the McGuires had taken him in.  
  
I looked at the four expectant faces looking at me and I began, "Lizzie, David, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, as you probably can imagine, being pregnant with triplets is much harder than being pregnant with one baby. When we did the early ultrasound, we were able to determine your due date is February 14, but most women having triplets do not carry to term and usually go into labor after 7 ½ to 8 months.  
  
Now I know Mrs. McGuire that you plan to home-school Lizzie when she reaches 7 months, but Dr. Andrews and I feel it would be best to home- school Lizzie from the beginning of the year.  
  
You will need to make appointments for every 2 weeks until your 6th month. Then you'll need to make an appointment every week.  
  
Also, once Lizzie hits 5 or 6 months she should be spending most of her time in bed or on the couch, at the point, she will need all the rest she can get and all her strength.  
  
I would recommend special Lamarz (sp?) classes and parenting classes that are specifically for teen parents. I also think you should do those before Lizzie hits her 6th month.  
  
Now do you have any questions for me?" I asked looking around the room at the family.  
  
They all shook their heads 'no' and they all looked so scared and nervous. Dr. Andrews and I excused ourselves to let the family have some time to talk.  
  
**Miranda's POV**  
  
After Lizzie was admitted to the hospital, Matt and I went with Mr. McGuire back to their house to wait and see if Gordo came back there. About 30 minutes later, we received a phone call from my mother saying they had found Gordo and were taking him straight to the hospital.  
  
Mr. McGuire wanted to leave us at home, but we insisted on coming and he finally gave in. When we got to the hospital, Mr. McGuire asked for Lizzie's room and took off towards room 412. My parents made me and Matt stay in the waiting room with them.  
  
It's been a half hour now and I'm starting to worry since we haven't heard anything about Lizzie yet...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers... Please keep reviewing!!  
Jersey Princess- I don't understand...what do you mean by I'm totally missing the point...? 


	8. A Day At The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters except for the names of Miranda's and Gordo's parents and Dr. Andrews and Dr. Rivers.

* * *

**Jo's POV  
**  
Not only would I be a grandmother, but I'd be a grandmother of 3. It took a while to sink in, but it was a scary thought. I didn't know if Lizzie could handle it.  
  
My daughter was growing up and soon she wouldn't need me at all. While Dr. Rivers was speaking, I held onto Sam's hand and thought again of how much our lives had changed over the past few weeks.  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
Three babies! Oh, my God, I can't do this. Why was I so stupid? I love Gordo and I know I'll love my babies, but I'm only 17. I can't do this—I'll never get to go back to high school or be a normal teenage girl again.  
  
While Dr. Rivers was talking, I was listening, but I also reached out and held Gordo's hand. He squeezed my hand and I turned to smile at him.  
  
Later that night after Dr. Andrews and Dr. Rivers left, the Sanchezes and Matt and Miranda came in and we filled them in on the news. Miranda started to cry and Mr. Sanchez turned to Matt and told him not to think about even touching his daughter. We all had a good laugh at the look on him face.  
  
_ One month passed. It was mid-July and really, really hot in Hillridge. Lizzie had gained some weight, but still had no need for maternity clothes. Lizzie, Gordo, Matt and Miranda took a day off of work and went to the beach._  
  
**Gordo's POV**  
  
We took a day off and headed towards the beach. It was the hottest day of summer so far, reaching 99º under the noon sun. After spending some time swimming and playing chicken, Lizzie and I went for a walk one way and Matt and Miranda went for a walk the other way.  
  
**Matt's POV**  
  
Miranda and I went walking one way looking for pretty seashells. We were pretty quiet for a few minutes before Miranda finally said, "Happy Anniversary."  
  
I blushed, pausing for a second before I answered, "Happy Anniversary to you too." Truth was, I had forgotten.  
  
I think Miranda noticed my hesitation because she dropped my hand and screamed, "You forgot, didn't you? What? Am I not good enough for you to remember?  
  
"No, that's not it at all," I tried to tell her, but she started running towards the car. I ran after her and when I tried to get her to turn around and listen to me, she pushed me into the water, before running towards the car again.  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
Gordo and I watched as Matt chased after Miranda, how she pushed him into the water and how she ran towards the car. We started laughing about it when Gordo's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"  
  
He paused a moment and then answered hurriedly, "Yes, we'll be right there."  
  
I looked at him questionably and he said, "That was your mom...my father was in a car accident.  
  
He took off towards the car and I ran to get Matt and our towels. We took off towards the car and Miranda made Matt sit in the front with Gordo. I gave her a questioning look, but she just shouted "leave me alone"  
  
I shot her a dirty look, but got in anyways and Gordo took off towards the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to post what I had so far because I don't know when I can post again. My dance rehearsals and shows are all next week, so hopefully when I get a free moment, I can continue writing. Thanks! 


	9. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.

* * *

**Previously...  
**  
I looked at Gordo questioningly and he said, "That was your mom...my father was in a car accident. 

**Lizzie's POV  
**  
I sat and watched Gordo with his head in his hands, sobs racking his body. I had my arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him. I looked around at the rest of the somber faces in the waiting room.

My mom and Daniella Sanchez were comforting Roberta Gordon. Matt and Miranda seemed to have made up and they were holding hands. My dad was pacing andEdward Sanchez sat by the door waiting for the doctor to come back in.

The news had not been good.Howard Gordon had been in a car accident. He was waiting at a red light when a car coming up from behind ran into him, knocking him into the intersection, where a car slammed into his left side. He had quite a few broken ribs and was currently in surgery to stop the internal bleeding.

It was almost another hour before the doctor came out. He approached Mrs. Gordon and said something quietly to her. She stood and faced us all and said, "Howard is in the recovery room and only David and I can go in right now. Please, go get some rest—all of you. Come back tomorrow." She motioned to Gordo to follow her. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and watched him walk down the hall.

Daniella and Edward were the first to stand and they were trying to get Miranda to come with them. Reluctantly she stood and came to give me a hug. They said good night to us all and walked down the hall. My parents wanted to leave, but I told them I wanted to stay and be with Gordo. My parents were worried about leaving especially because they didn't want me sleeping in those horrible uncomfortable plastic chairs while I was pregnant. Finally, I convinced them I wouldn't stay all night and they left with Matt.

**Gordo's POV**

I followed my mom down the hall to the recovery room. When I walked in, I noticed how horrible my father looked. He had a tube down his throat to help keep him breathing and he was hooked up to all kinds of machines that I had no idea what they were for. He had many scratches on his face and a couple of bruises also.

I became choked up again and my mom took my hand. I knew she wasn't mad at me and that she didn't totally share my father's feelings. I was so worried that my father would die and he would go being mad at me and thinking I hated him.

I knelt down next to my father's bed and carefully took his hand in mine. I looked up at him and said, "Dad, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for what happened with Lizzie. I know I screwed up, but I love her dad and she loves me. Whether this happened or not, I would want to spend the rest of my life with her. Dad, I know she's not Jewish, but I can't help who I fell in love with. I'm sorry, Dad, I love you."

I was starting to stand as I heard a soft voice speak, "David, I'm sorry, forgive me."

I knelt back down and said, "Dad, I forgive, now rest, please get better so you'll be able to see your grandchildren."

He looked up at me and said, "I love you, son."

I stood up and looked at my mother. She walked me into the hall and asked, "Grandchildren?"

"Yes, mom, Lizzie's pregnant with triplets."

My mom smiled and gave me a hug, saying, "David, I'm sorry for our behavior, I promise now to stand by you two, I love you. If you want you can move back home."

I smiled and told her, "Thank you mom, but I want to stay closer to Lizzie and our babies."

She smiled and then told me to go home and get some rest, to come back in the morning.

I walked back out and noticed everyone was gone, except for Lizzie who was sound asleep on the chair. I picked her up carefully, trying not to wake her and carried her to the car, laying her down in the backseat. When we got home, I carried her down to our bed, took off her shoes and crawled into bed next to her.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo!! I finally updated...I'm so sorry this is kind of short. I wanted to get it posted for all of you. Hopefully the next update won't be too far off. Also, it will be quite a few chapters off, but start leaving ideas for me about the babies' genders and names...Thanks!!! 

A/N 2: If you are also a fan of Harry Potter fan fiction, I recently started a Yahoo! Group for Harry Potter fan fiction and I looking for members...check out my profile for the link. Thanks!


	10. The InLaws

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

I woke up the next morning and realized I was at home in my own bed. I rolled over and put my arm around Gordo. I figured he was the one to bring me home last night. I gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and started running a bath. I went back into our room and chose something to wear for the day.

I picked out a pair of baby blue sweatpants and a white tank top. In the last couple of weeks, I had put on some more weight and my jeans went fitting that well anymore.

I grabbed a towel and when I turned around I realized that Gordo were no longer in bed. Sighing, I walked back into the bathroom and saw Gordo getting into the bathtub.

I put the towel on the ground and put my hands on my hips, giving Gordo the best pout I could. He smiled and said, "I thought we could take a bath together." I nodded and slowly undressed and sat in front of him.

We started talking about his visit with his father last night and he told me about how he made up with both of his parents. I offered to go with him to visit his father and he kissed the top of my head and said, "thank you."

A couple of hours later, I was sitting with Gordo in the waiting room of the hospital. His father was being checked on by the doctors before we could go in to see him. We had spent the morning with my parents, shopping for some necessities for the nursery. We picked out the cribs and also the changing table. Once we knew the genders of the babies we would pick out the wall decorations and the clothes and blankets.

When we arrived at the hospital,Roberta Gordon met us in the waiting room and gave me a huge hug before breaking down in tears and apologizing for the way her and her husband treated me. When she finally gained composure, she wanted all the details and offered to go shopping with us once we learned the genders.

**Gordo's POV**

I watched my mother and the love of my life talk about the babies and realized just how blessed I was to have such a beautiful and amazing fiancée. I was so glad that the problems with my parents were finally settling down. It was great to know they would help support us.

The doctor came out and told us that Lizzie and I would be able to see my father now. My mother was on her way home to shower and eat. Lizzie and I made our way to my father's room and walked in to see him sitting up and looking more alert than the night before.

Lizzie stood sheepishly next to my as I bent to kiss my father's hand. He looked at Lizzie and laughed saying, "Come darling, I don't bite." She laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek and he took her into a big hug.

"Lizzie, dear, I'm sorry for the dreadful things that I said when I heard the news. I never meant to push you away, but you must understand that it is hard for a father of a 17-year-old to hear he is to become a grandfather."

"Oh, Mr. Gordon, I understand, please forgive us for putting you in such a position," she answered, kissing his cheek once again.

"It is dad, now, we are soon to become family as my son told me last night. When, exactly are you due?"

"February...did David tell you the good news...dad?"

"I don't believe so."

"You'll soon have three grandchildren to spoil," she answered with a smile.

I watched as my father and Lizzie talked and laughed and I was so thankful for the fact that this exchange was taking place. After spending over an hour with my father, we took our leave and left to go get dinner.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo!! I updated again...sorry this is so short. I wanted to get it posted for all of you. Hopefully the next update won't be too far off. Also, I'm thinking of now jumping ahead a month or so to when school is starting...tell me what you think... 

A/N: I also promise to have more Matt and Miranda action in the next chapter...


	11. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters except for the names of Miranda's and Gordo's parents.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The next month passed by rather quickly and was filled with constant morning sickness. Gordo and Lizzie, when not sick, worked a lot of hours at the Digital Bean and were able to save a great deal of money and both sets of parents had given them more money for their savings account. Finally, it was time for Gordo to go back to school and Lizzie to start her home-schooling.

Miranda came by to walk to the bus stop with Gordo and Matt. Gordo had woken Lizzie up early to say good-bye and have her start getting ready for her school work. Still in her pajamas, she walked him to the door and gave him a big hug and kiss before she let him leave.

**Lizzie's POV**

I watched as Gordo, Miranda and Matt left for school. As much as I never looked forward to school, I still wished that I could be walking with them instead of staying home and being taught by my mother.

My mother called me into the kitchen and I sat at the bar and ate the toast she made for me and hoped that I could keep it down today. As soon as I finished eating I realized it was 8:30 and time for us to start working. We walked into the dining room where my mother had laid out all of my books and set up a dry erase board to show work on.

We started out by doing an hour and a half of English which included some grammar examples and a half an hour of just reading from the novel, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. After English was an hour of Spanish with some review of vocabulary and some grammar. Once we finished with Spanish, my mother started to teach me Calculus. By the time we finished with Calculus it was 12:00 and it was time for a half hour lunch break.

My mother and I had a nice lunch and we discussed my pregnancy and my next doctor's appointment scheduled for the next day. After lunch, we got straight back to work with an hour of American History and an hour of Chemistry. By the time we were finished, it was a little after 2:30 and I went to go change and get ready for Gordo coming home. The good thing about being home-schooled was my mother decided not to give her homework, instead Friday would be a shortened day with a half hour test in each subject of the information I learned throughout the week.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Hillridge High..._

**Gordo's POV**

School just wasn't the same without Lizzie. Normally it wouldn't be so bad because I have Miranda, but this year would be different. Her and Matt were always together when not in class and I was definitely a third wheel.

Any time Matt and Miranda walked by together there were whispers, seniors wondering why Miranda would go for someone much younger and the freshman cheering Matt on and wondering where they could get a senior to date.

My worst part was just after my second period class when Kate Saunders approached me with her clique and asked, "So, Gordork, where's your loser girlfriend? Missy Mayne told me she saw her a couple days ago at the Digital Bean and she had gained some weight. So, tell me Gordork, which is it? Did you knock her up or is she just getting fat?"

I tried to ignore her and walk away, but she called out, "I hope it's that she's gaining weight—we don't need any of her loser offspring running around."

I saw red at this and even though I had learned never to hit a girl I couldn't help, I turned around threw a punch that hit her right in the nose and boy did it feel good. Everyone watching except for her clique applauded me but at the moment, Ms. Ungermeyer decided to round the corner and I was sent to her office. Two hours later, I left her office with a week's worth of detention. She told me I was lucky that was all I got.

It was 4:30 by the time I got home from school and I had a ridiculous amount of homework due the next day. I said hello to Mrs. Mcguire and walked down to the room Lizzie and I share to find her sound asleep. I walked over, gave her a kiss and walked to the desk to begin my work.

* * *

A/N: OK, I updated!! Woohoo! I move into school on Saturday, so it maybe a couple of days to a couple of weeks before I am totally settled in and able to update. Sorry guys, I hope you understand...Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!!

A/N2: Next chapter there will be more interaction between Lizzie and Gordo and between Matt and Miranda and also I hope to get the doctor's appointment in also.


	12. A Quiet Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.**

* * *

**

**Lizzie's POV**

I waited for Gordo to get home from school as long as I could, but I guess I fell asleep and by the time I woke up it was 6:00. I rolled over to see him working on the computer. Quietly I stood up and walked behind him and put my arms around him. He looked up at my and I gave him a quick kiss. He stood up and we went and sat on the bed together.

"Gordo, when did you get home today?" I asked.

"Um, well, it was probably close to 4:30," he answered, trying to avoid looking at me.

I took his hand and asked, "Why so late?"

He looked down, embarrassed and mumbled, "I had detention."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I mean this is Gordo we're talking about; he never gets into any trouble. "What did you do to get detention?"

"I punched Kate."

"You what?!?!?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"Well, she was bad-mouthing you and I just couldn't help it," he answered still not looking at me.

"Well, Gordo, what you did was very bad and you shall have to be punished," I replied, starting to giggle. I then proceeded to start tickling. He let me for a few moments and then he pinned me to the bed and leaned in to kiss me.

After a minute, he broke away and said, "As much as I would love to continue this, I must get back to my enormous pile of homework, sorry."

He stood up, but not before I gave him one last kiss. I decided I would go up and help my mom cook dinner.

**

* * *

**

**Matt's POV**

After school, Miranda and I went back to her house and spent the afternoon enjoying each other's company. When we first got there, we went up to her room to start our homework, but because we were home alone we instead began to kiss. When I started to take things a little farther and put my hand under her shirt, she stopped me.

"Matt, as much as I would love to take our relationship to a more physical level, I don't think we're ready for that yet. I mean, what if we can't stop ourselves from going too far. I don't want to end up like Lizzie and Gordo. I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've asked you before I attempted to go any farther. I don't want to end up like them either. I don't think my parents would handle that too well. Why don't we start our homework now then?" I answered, feeling bad.

"OK," she responded, leaning over to kiss me.

We got up, took out our homework and did our work. By 5:30, we were both done and her parents were home. They invited me to stay for dinner, so I did and after dinner, Miranda and I took a walk around the neighborhood, just talking and laughing. It was one of the best days I have had in a long time.

**

* * *

No One's POV**

Dinner at the McGuire household that night was a quiet event. The four individuals only briefly talked about their days. After dinner, Lizzie and Gordo both finished their homework and got ready for bed. Before they fell asleep, they stayed awake discussing some more plans for the babies and deciding whether or not when the time came if they would find out the babies' sexes. They finally agreed that they would, so that they could complete the nursery and pick out names. Short afterwards, they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so I finally updated! Woohoo!!!!! Sorry it's been so long guys and I know this is short. But I promise I will have another chapter out by the end of the weekend!! Thanks for waiting! Please review, let me know what you think!! 

A/N2: I also finally got the real first names for the Gordons and the Sanchezes, so I went back and changed all the times I had given them made up names!!


	13. Thanksgiving Mishaps

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters except for the names of Miranda's and Gordo's parents.

**

* * *

**

**No One's POV**

The next few months passed quickly for both couples. Matt and Miranda both busy in school and their extra-curricular activities, Miranda with choir practices and Matt with sports. Lizzie was doing quite well in her home-schooling and she was growing more pregnant every day, while Gordo had a few more detentions before Ms. Ungermeyer finally let him off. Kate continued to spread rumors around, but had learned her lesson and hadn't said anything to his face since then. Lizzie's doctor's appointments had been going well and the babies were growing healthily. Sam and Jo, and Roberta and Howard continued to support the couple and help them finance whatever they needed, while still trying to keep a distance as to teach them responsibility.

The mothers had been planning a baby shower for Lizzie and they had invited friends and family from around the country. Miranda and Isabella Sanchez were coming along with Melina Bianco. Lizzie's Gammy McGuire would be attending along with Lizzie's Aunt Missy, who was coming in from Detroit. Her Aunt Amy was coming in from Virginia with her cousins Kayla and Kelly. Both of Gordo's grandmothers were coming in and so was his Aunt Lori. The party was scheduled for the Saturday after Thangsgiving and all Lizzie knew was that the relatives were coming in for Thanksgiving weekend.

**Lizzie's POV**

My mom continued home-schooling me right up until Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving morning came and I woke up feeling pretty gross and I had to run to the bathroom before I was sick. Even though most of my morning sickness had gone away a couple of weeks ago, I occasionally woke up sick. I crawled back into bed and Gordo put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Gordo said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"'Morning," I whispered putting my head on his chest.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:30," I answered him, "Maybe we should get up and help with preparations for dinner…there's a lot of people coming over today."

"Do we have to move? I'm comfortable," Gordo said, holding me tighter.

"All are relatives will be here soon, so we need to help our mothers."

"Fine, let's go," Gordo answered, kissing me, before rolling out of bed.

**No One's POV**

Gordo, Matt and Mr. Gordon, Mr. Sanchez and Mr. McGuire spent the morning getting ready for and then, watching the football games. This left the women in the kitchen. Lizzie did the smallest work, setting the table and cutting up the vegetables. At around 12:00, many of the relatives arrived from the hotels where they were staying. Many of the relatives, though they knew, were surprised about how far along Lizzie was. Soon, dinner was starting.

Everyone was sitting outside around a long table. There were twenty of them and dinner was going well. Until, Gordo's Grandma Gordon, started to speak.

"So, young man, now that you have ruined both of your lives, what exactly do you plan on doing with your life?"

Everyone at the table looked at her, in shock that such a topic would be brought up at the dinner table. Gordo composed himself before answering.

"Gram, I don't think I ruined my life. This is just another obstacle on the road of life that we need to work through. Lizzie and I are going to finish school and we plan on getting married next spring after the babies are born."

"Howard, how can you let this happen? They are too young to have these babies. I know you, Roberta and I realize how you can stand by and watch them."

"Mother, you need to stay out of this. Leave Roberta alone also. You don't know what you are talking about. We have discussed all of this among us. It is all worked out," Howard answered her.

The rest of dinner was a tense experience. The families sat around in silence, eating their turkey. After dinner, Howard and Roberta took Grandma Gordon aside and spoke to her. Everyone let Lizzie take a nap and the women spent the afternoon in the kitchen and the men went back to watching the football games.

When Grandma Gordon came back out, she grabbed her stuff, apologized to Jo and thanked her for a wonderful dinner, adding that she would be leaving in the morning and would not be able to attend the baby shower. She barely glanced at her grandson as she walked out to the cab.

Once Lizzie woke up from her nap, she was surprised to see that most every one of the relatives had gone back to their hotels.. Gordo came downstairs, just as Lizzie was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi sweetie, I'm so sorry about my grandmother. She's never been so publicly vicious before."

"Don't worry about it. I expected it from one of the relatives," she leaned in to kiss Gordo and then, took his hand, dragging him up the stairs.

When they got back upstairs, they sat down in the living room, with the rest of their families and the Sanchezes. They spent the evening watching television and talking. They also spent Friday just hanging around the house, with relatives dropping in and out during the day. Soon it was Saturday…

* * *

A/N: Wow, sorry this took so long to post and is very, very short. I just wanted to get it posted. Please r/r and let me know how annoyed you are with me, lol (-: Anyways, I hope to have a new chapter soon. 


End file.
